crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Waterdeep
Overview Waterdeep, also known as the City of Splendors or the Crown of the North, is arguably the most important and influential city in the North and perhaps in all Faerûn. The road to Waterdeep is well paved and well patrolled. The city is the hub of trading from the mineral-rich lands to the north, the merchant kingdoms to the south, the kingdoms of the Inner Sea to the east, and the sea kingdoms and traders to the west. Waterdeep's authority extended between thirty to forty miles from its walls. Waterdeep was named for its outstanding natural deep-water harbor, and the city that grew up at this site became the commercial crossroads of the northern Realms. More than 100,000 people make their home in Waterdeep. The city sprawls northward from the sea, spreading along the flanks of Mount Waterdeep. The city has long held political influence in the region, despite being surrounded on all sides by other city states (except the West which is water). The leader of the city, known as the Open Lord, is the defacto head the Lords' Alliance. Description Waterdeep is a sprawling city which unlike most cities is not situated on a river. The area around a deep water trench grew into a thriving port and a rough, stone walled city came to be. As the port district boomed, city planning was introduced to keep streets straight and wide, making use of grid structure in most places. As such, the streets are comfortable to walk and space is made efficient use off. As with all major metropolises, crowding often occurs throughout the city, particularly in the large market areas. The East of town has a large green park area while the Northwest even has a beachfront area. While not as tall as most mountains, Mt. Waterdeep towered over the city from the West, right between the Western Sea and the central town wards. Government Waterdeep was ruled by a council whose membership was largely secret. These hidden Lords of Waterdeep maintained their identities behind magical masks, called Helms, and while they ruled in public, none knew the true identities of most of them. The subject of who the Lords were became a common topic of noble conversation, and some considered it a game to discover the Lords' identities, a game made more confusing by the fact the Lords themselves set their own rumors afloat Common Knowledge Local Knowledge * The main graveyard, the City of the Dead, is known to occasionally have its residents walk out at night though this are rare occasions. * The outskirts of town, particularly among the wreckage on the Western shore, is home to many shady groups and individuals. Night is a dangerous time in these places. * Though it is strictly forbidden, many shrines to evil Gods are placed throughout the city, usually hidden beneath the streets and back alleyways. * A group of Merfolk live peacefully within the deep harbour of the town and though they usually shy away from landfolk, they are friendly toward local sailors. Regional Knowledge * Each year a festival called Fleetswake is held in Waterdeep. It is a festival celebrating the sea, the sea trade and the gods of the sea. It spans the last tenday of Ches, and included boat races, the Shipwright's Ball and guild-sponsored galas. * The Guilds and merchant class have more influence in the running of the the town than outsiders realize and many believe there is a large overlap between the Lords membership and the Guilds. * The undermountain of Mt Waterdeep is filled with tunnels of an old fallen Dwarfen town. Adventurer's often make day trips or longer treks through these tunnels but they are in fact dangerous and filled with various monsters. Global Knowledge * Waterdeep is arguably the most important city in the whole land, though it is quickly losing ground to Baldur's Gate. There has yet to be any hostilities between these states but many expect that to change if current trends continue. * The Guilds of the town once had a great trade war between themselves which almost caused ruin to the city and its economy. Nobody is eager to see that happen again but it is not an impossibility. * One of the most respected citizens in the city is the position of Archmage of Waterdeep, which is the most prized title of all Wizards in the land. It also comes with a legendary staff called the Blackstaff, which also became the unofficial title of its holder as well. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) During the campaign, the party was told by Daran Edermath that Waterdeep is a key city state and member of the Lords' Alliance. Notable People and Places People * Sildar Hallwinter, a veteran and Lords' Alliance agent was born, raised and served in the military here. Places There are no notable places within Waterdeep right now Category:Sword Coast Location Category:Lords' Alliance City Category:Major Cities